A Gentleman
by Loki's Awesome Mortal Wife
Summary: Jeff gets heartbroken. There is only one person who can fix it. Rose... this is a one shot


**Me: Well, here is my first wrestling fanfiction. Tell me how you all like it.**

**Jeff H. muse: It stars me, Jeff Hardy.**

**Me: Yep. And by the way. This is on Raw and during the time Jeff was still in the WWE.**

**Jeff:Yep, but noe I'm at TNA**

**John Cena muse: Yep and now I'm the only one at WWE who people actually like.**

**Me:Go AWAY! You are not in this story. I don't even like you! Randy Orton is way better than you. Not to mention he had a nice ass.**

**Jeff and John: DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!**

**Randy O. muse: Thank you, Inkincgirl**

**Me:Your welcome. Now Randy can you do the disclaimer?**

**Randy: It wouls be an honor. Inkincgirl, or you can call her Harley, does not own the WWE, Randy Orton (unfortunately), CM Punk (Thank God), or Jeff Hardy. They belong to themeselves. She only owns her OC Rose and the plot to this story. Now, see you at the bottom.**

Jeff Hardy walked down the hallway in silence. He had just broke up with Beth Britt. He thought he had loved her and she loved him. She only wanted him because he made a good amount of money. He walked in on her making out with CM Punk. He and Punk never got along what with Jeff having been busted for drugs twice. He thought about how fucked up his life has been.

He just kept walking and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Then... SMACK! "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," he heard the voice that sounded like an angel say.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He looked down at the girl who had fallen on the floor and his green eyes locked on a pair of beautiful silverish blue ones. He knelt down and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I don't bruise too easily. Thanks. You know, most guys would have walked away and not give a damn about me. But, you were a gentleman and helped me. I thank you for that." This girl was very pretty. About 5'6, raven colored hair that was streaked with silver and blue reached to about mid-back. She was very skinny. Jeff noticed she had tattoos all over her arms. She had on a black Framing Hanley shirt on with black skinny jeans and black skater shoes. You could tell she was a rebel.

"Well, that's good then and you're welcome." Jeff noticed she had her tounge pierced. She wasn't very tan, but she was still pretty. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Rose Orton. I'm Randy's younger sister."

"Well Rose, its nice to meet you and I'm sorry about knocking you down. I'm-"

"Jeff Hardy. Sorry, I'm just a big fan." She smiled at Jeff. "Hey, I notoiced that before I fell, you looked kinda sad. Is everything okay?'

He stayed silent fo a minute. Should he tell this girl about what happened? He had only just met her. Her voice brught him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry if you think I was prying. If you want, I'll go." She turned and started to leave, but Jeff grabbed her arms. He decided it would be best to tell someone his feelings instead of keeping them bottled inside.

"Actually, I just broke up with my girlfriend. Beth, she was a childhood friend. I walked in on her making out with Phil or CM Punk as you may know him by. He dosen't like me that much because-"

"He's straight edge and you got busted for drugs and had to go to rehab twice." He looked at her astonished. "Sorry, I'm just a real big fan. Also, its kinda obvious."

"It is isn't it? Well, I saw that and as it turns out, she wasn't in love with me. She just wanted my money."

"Oh, that bitch. Well, she is just a whore. Forget about her." Jeff stayed silent. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry if I made you mad with anything I just said. It's just that-"

"Its okay. I agree. You amaze me. You know me so well. But we've never met."

"Ehh, its just a talent that I have. So, do you have a match tonight? Isn't tonight the Draft?"

"Yeah. I'm facing, get this, CM Punk. Look at the irony in that."

Rose smiled. "Well, kick his ass."

"I plan on it. Well, I have to go. The shows about to start and I have to get ready. My match is the 3rd one tonight and its takes a while for the paint I put on my face to dry. See ya around." He started to walk off until... "Wait."

He turned around. "Give me your phone." He looked at her strange. "I'm going to put my phone number in it." He nodded and handed her his phone. "And here's mine. Put _your_ number in it." So they continued to exchange phone numbers. "There."

"Thanks. Well, bye. I'll text you later."

"Okay." He started to walk away. "Oh, and Jeff. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

He smiled. "Thank you." They each went there seperate ways. Jeff thought to himself. _I'm not sad that Beth cheated on me. I think she did mr=e a favor by it._ He smiled to himself and went to get ready for his match. He was going to whip some straight edge ass tonight.

**Me: Well, how did you like it?**

**Jeff:I loved it.**

**Randy:Absolutely fantastic.**

**John: It was alright.**

**Me: Alright? I spent a lot of time on this, trying to find the right words to use and everyrhing and all you have to say is that its ALRIGHT!**

**John: Well it-**

**Me: Out**

**John: But-**

**Me: OUT!**

**John: Okay, sheesh. *Leaves***

**Me, Jeff and Randy: Now, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Me: Also, if you have a favorite wrestler, twll me who it is and I will try to make a fanfic about him/ her.**


End file.
